


The Real Tycoon

by RunningInRoses



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bet Making, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Boys Kissing, Foreplay, Hickeys, M/M, Making Out, No major Royal spoilers, Porn With Plot, Sakamoto Ryuji in a Thong, Table Sex, Thieves' Den, Top Kurusu Akira, Tycoon (Persona Series), as part of the bet, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInRoses/pseuds/RunningInRoses
Summary: Ever since Akira had gained access to the Thieves' Den, a wondrous second glance at his life, he'd become something of a gambler.Akira can do bets.This, however…-A fic in which the other Phantom Thieves can enter the Thieves' Den and learn about Tycoon. Akira perhaps enjoys bets a little too much.Also no spoilers for Royal except for the Thieves' Den and Kasumi's short appearance.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	The Real Tycoon

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you for taking the chance of reading this! It's the first explicit thing I've written in a long while so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Again, no spoilers for Royal expect for the Thieves' Den because I still haven't finished the game.
> 
> And please, if you have any feedback, any would be appreciated! Enjoy!

Ever since Akira had gained access to the Thieves' Den, a wondrous second glance at his life, he'd become something of a gambler.

Not that he wasn't one already, but the advent of Tycoon certainly solidified the notion.

It was a simple, fun game. Lowest to highest, doubles to singles. An ace in the hole.

And bets.

Akira can do bets.

This, however…

When Jose, the sweetest being in the Metaverse, decided he was lonely, he let Akira's friends enter the Den too. 

They all wandered in, amazed. The first thing they noticed were the cognitive versions of their Personas scattered on the platforms in the center of the room. Then it was the wide-screen TV situated at the back of the Den, playing reruns of Akira's memories like episodes of a network show.

And, perhaps a little too late, they found the card area, tables peppered about to accommodate those that would participate.

Competitive was the name of the game and cutthroat was the style dictated.

All Makoto, Yusuke, and Ryuji needed was a simple introductory lesson to the rules before they let loose.

All tact and precision, Makoto started the game with double 3s, no 3 of spades. Yusuke followed it up with double 6s. Ryuji, bastard he is, flushes it out with double 8s and starts the pile anew. Immediately, Akira's faced with a 5, forcing his hand to get rid of one of his 8s in annoyance.

He prays to the good Lord above it doesn't show on his face.

He lays out a tentative 4 as a base, which is quickly followed by a 10 because Makoto did say cutthroat after all. Yusuke decides now is also a good time to raise the bar; up to a king, to be exact. Ryuji prides himself in the 2 he throws down and sweeps the table.

He starts again with double 9s. Akira puts down his last pair of doubles, jacks.

The stakes raise with kings, aces.

Yeah, this round doesn't look so good.

After a few turns just throwing away cards, Akira's last-ditch effort to win is a simple 2.

Makoto smirks as she throws down a joker, mischief twinkling in her gaze.

"Looks like I've won."

But a second after Yusuke shakes his head, Ryuji cuts in with an "I don't think so."

That damn 3 of spades.

"Hell yeah! I'm Tycoon!" The blond celebrates his victory by pumping his fists in the air.

It leaves the rest of the group scrambling to rid themselves of their cards as if they were on fire.

In the end, Akira sits poorly, Makoto having taken the upper hand and thrown down her last card. It earned her a spot as Rich. While it is a bitter win, Akira will take whatever he can get; his final queen places him over Yusuke.

"Beggar…" The artist slumps in on himself, staring at the two cards left in his grasp.

Ann, having pulled up an extra chair outside their circle, claps Ryuji on the shoulder.

"Good job! Didn't expect you to do so well."

"Remember, Lady Ann, this is only the beginning." Morgana reminds her from his spot on the floor, sprawled on the plush carpet.

"Of course. Three rounds are standard in any game, card or digital." Futaba, ever knowledgeable on the subject, interjects.

So, around they go again, card after card piling atop another in a dance of attrition. Even if it starts to look brighter, Akira knows better than anyone how quickly it could be taken away.

That thought comes to pass when Yusuke grins deviously, laying out three 9s that no one can dispute.

His hand depletes, even if not enough to stop Ryuji from taking Tycoon again.

For the second round, Akira finds himself duking it out against Makoto, who's composed demeanor is far more refined than Akira's is.

She takes his spot as Poor and he's "A Beggar…"

"Too bad. You'll get it this time though, Akira!" Kasumi tries to cheer him up, a hand on his shoulder for a brief moment.

Haru echoes her words, "Surely there will be a stroke of luck within these cards."

And, well, perhaps there is. Akira starts the round with four kings. It sparks an idea.

When everyone's dished out their pre-round payment, Akira decides to throw his heart into it and shed a 10 from his hand. The group shouts in dismay.

"Woah, starting so high!"

"That ain't fair!"

So, Makoto is forced to give up her jack, Yusuke an ace. Ryuji squirms in his seat, chewing on his lip. His final decision is to rid himself of a joker. One Akira had given to him at the start of the round.

Ace in the hole.

"A 3 of spades?!"

It cinches Akira a win, letting him use his double 7s, double 8s, and double 10s with no objections.

Everything falls into place.

With his four kings, he starts a Revolution.

  
  


"Akira, what the hell?!" Ryuji moans, folding his arms over his chest.

He knows it, the consequences that will befall him.

No one disputes the Revolution, so he starts off as low as he can manage. A queen, which gets progressively harder to top. All Yusuke can manage is a 9.

As it keeps wrapping back around, Akira's able to go lower, hitting the 6s and 4s. Finally, he leaves the game with a 3, crowned Tycoon.

For Ryuji, payback comes in the form of Bankrupt.

Akira's played this game for as long as he's been stuck in his own head. He was glad he could show everyone that he wasn't just bluffing.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Makoto says, a finger under her chin. She's probably replaying the whole match in her head, trying to analyze and determine where she misstepped. The best piece of knowledge to glean from this kind of game, however, is heart of the cards.

"At least I didn't lose any money." Yusuke laments to himself, referencing his bet.

Akira had forgotten. The bet.

His eyes travel, ever so slowly, to Ryuji.

The blond is lying his torso on the table, hiding his face away in his arms.

His bet sparks Akira's pulse, makes it beat rapidly.

But, of course, rewards come later.

Everyone else tries their hand at the game; Futuba is utter trash since her only practical knowledge of card games is solitaire built into her computer. Morgana, ever a simple tactician, sweeps the floor with her. Ann comes in a very close second place, using surprising brute force to get poor Haru to bend to her will.

Akira plays another round with Yusuke, on the promise of no bets, to play with Kasumi. With the addition of Futaba, being a sore loser.

It's almost the same outcome as Akira's prior game, with the exception that Kasumi is certainly more skilled in cards than she had previously led everyone to believe. It's a close call, the two swinging in a delicate balance of Rich and Tycoon.

Akira can cinch it, however, because he remembers that holding onto a 3 of spades is no good when all the jokers are played. Kasumi forgets this knowledge, costing her the game.

They shake hands amiably after their match, Kasumi bowing deep at her waist as she always does.

"Seems time is faster when you spend it wisely." She admits, looking at her watch. "As much as I'd love to stay, I've got practice tomorrow."

"Ah, you're right. Wouldn't be the best idea to stay for much longer." Makoto agrees with her, rising from her seat.

"Let me walk you two to the station." Yusuke follows along.

As the group slowly disbands, the chatter dies down to only a few voices.

Futaba is insistent on winning at least one game so she ropes Haru, Ann, and Morgana into playing with her.

Ryuji sulks, chin resting on his propped knee.

The game ends, per usual, as Futaba as the Beggar. She lives up to her name, begging for a rematch.

Haru shakes her head softly, "I must be going now. I have business with the company I need to attend to in the afternoon."

"I'll go with you." Ann smiles, hooking her arm through Haru's.

"Guess I'll go too." Futaba huffs, casting a glance at Ryuji.

She decides she won't ask, seeing his cheeks grow redder under the scrutiny.

"Mona, come with me. I wanna play a game with you. That way I can win something tonight."

Typically Morgana would oppose, trying to keep Akira to a strict bedtime, but the will to fight seems to evaporate. That's probably due to the sidelong glance Akira throws his way though.

When there's no evidence that anyone was around, Akira stands and walks the length of the room, meeting Jose at his buggy.

Pure, sweet child.

"Mind if you do me a favor and look for some flower in Mementos for now?" He asks, kneeling down to Jose's height.

The boy beams, nodding.

"Yes, Mister! I've been wanting that drink all day!" And just like that, he's driven his buggy from the Thieves' Den.

Akira decides it's time for some mood. He flips through the music on the player at the opposite end of the room, trying to find something that suits the atmosphere.

Doesn't take long for Ryuji to get impatient and stride over, hooking his arms around Akira's waist.

"Shouldn't have bet on my second ever game." He mutters into Akira's shoulder.

"You like a challenge." Akira teases him, forgetting about music and mood and atmosphere entirely. He turns in Ryuji's arms and captures his lips. They press into one another softly, slowly. It's a gradual melt that brings them together.

"And you're way too good at card games. Born and bred gambler." Ryuji nips at Akira's bottom lip. As they meet again, a small laugh bubbles in his stomach.

"It got me a good prize."

To accentuate, his hands slide down Ryuji's sides to the swell of his ass, a perfect resting spot. He could stay right here all day, just languidly making out with his boyfriend.

Though, said blond certainly has other expectations. He ruts against Akira's thigh, a small noise coming from his throat.

"C'mon, 'Kira." He says it low, trailing his lips along the shell of his ear.

It makes Akira put his hands on the backs of the blond's thighs, who jumps and wraps his legs around Akira's waist.

Thank god that Akira was strong enough to hold him up, having been vigorously training for both in-Palace ventures and… personal ones.

They go back to the table in the play area, Akira laying Ryuji on top of it, knocking cards over in the process.

Not a moment of respite before he presses down with his whole body, mashing his lips against Ryuji's with fervor.

He'll never get tired of it; never get tired of the taste, the smell, the feel. He wants Ryuji wholly and completely, all the time.

"Such a struggle, having a boyfriend so kissable." He murmurs against said boyfriend's lips, caressing his hair.

Ryuji chuckles, hand coming up to brush Akira's cheek, "Ditto."

They fall back into the motions, pushing and pulling against each other. They've done this dance a hundred times and it still never gets old, even if they tread the same steps.

It's still Akira's favorite thing, tracing the flecks of birthmarks that dot Ryuji's skin. He pulls at the collar of the blond's shirt, who immediately rises to toss it aside. His lips immediately latch to his clavicle, peppering kisses along the bone. He can't even help it when he meets the juncture between his shoulder and neck and bites slightly.

The hands on his biceps grip tighter, a soft moan coming from his partner.

"So, when did you…?" Akira finishes his question by trailing his fingers down, playing with the waistband of Ryuji's pants.

"Buy or wear? Because I got it a while ago but you, well, asked for it the other day and today seemed fine." His boyfriend admits with color flushing his face. The answer is satisfactory enough for Akira to leave kisses along his chest, stopping for a moment to admire the start of abs appearing, until he reaches his destination.

He looks up anyway with inquisitive eyes, even if he already knows the answer.

Unbuttoning the pants, he slowly slides them off, revealing what's underneath. Simple and solid black, the thong barely keeps Ryuji modest, his obvious hard-on straining against the thin fabric. It has Akira's knees buckling, overwhelmed by the sight.

He sinks down, taking a hearty mouthful of Ryuji's toned thigh into his mouth. Even here there are specks of birthmarks like stars.

"'Kira…" Ryuji sighs, stroking Akira's bangs back to see his face fully. His mouth wanders upward, pointedly avoiding his boyfriend's erection to focus on the whole point of the thong in the first place.

Carefully, he helps Ryuji flip over, planting his feet firmly on the floor before encouraging him to lie his torso on the table. In this position, his ass looks like a masterpiece. Akira immediately goes in to praise it with his tongue, kneading the other side with his hand.

Ryuji's hand wanders back for Akira to take hold of with his free hand, pressing a kiss to his fingertips briefly.

Akira plays with the string, testing its elasticity before snapping it against Ryuji's waist, earning him a weak cry.

"Such a goddamn tease." He hears from above.

"Only for you." Akira quips back, pinching Ryuji lightly.

He decides enough is enough though and slowly peels back that last piece of clothing. When it's gone, Akira spreads him apart to look at his fluttering hole, the pressing urge to eat him out very much there.

Time isn't exactly on his side, however, so he settles for a small kiss and stands, pulling a handy bottle of lube from his pocket.

He presses kisses along the small of Ryuji's back as he uncaps the bottle and coats his fingers.

He's careful with his ministrations, going one finger at a time until Ryuji asks him for another. The whole time, he's holding the blond's hand, gauging his reaction through the squeezes he gets.

When Akira's finally four fingers deep and pressing downward in his search for his partner's pleasure, Ryuji whines in a way he's never heard before. It's needy and drawn out, further evidenced by his hips bucking into the table for friction.

"Alright, alright, relax." Akira laughs despite himself, slowly pulling his fingers away. He finally releases himself from the confines of his jeans, groaning at the feeling. He slicks himself and lines himself up, resting his chest on Ryuji's back as he does.

"You okay baby?" He asks against his boyfriend's scapula, lavishing the area with love.

"All aside from the fact that I'm practically melting." Ryuji looks back as much as he can, frown indicating his need more than disappointment.

The look in the blond's eyes has Akira placing his forehead on his back, groaning an "I love you" there before slowly pushing inside.

His hand leaves Ryuji's briefly to steady himself, vice tight on his hip.

They both let out moans, overcome with that familiar feeling of warmth building in their guts. The feeling of being full, of being surrounded. They go hand in hand, really.

Akira has to sit there for a minute when he's bottomed out, hands wandering anywhere, everywhere. 

Even if they've done this plenty of times, the immediate surge of love never fades. It's an honor, a gift, something he'll always treasure. Being this close, this intimate with Ryuji. After all this time, all the things they've done together, for each other.

Even if it started with a bet, something Akira can handle.

Now, he's lost himself; all he can do is hold on and go on instinct.

When his hand meets with Ryuji's again, that small squeeze has him moving.

He makes sure to set a safe rhythm, just rocking back and forth like ocean waves. It still sparks lines of pleasure along his veins. He speeds up just a modicum, curling a hand in the hair at the base of Ryuji's neck. They both know they won't last very long, but the ride there is still so good.

"'K-Kira-" Ryuji stutters, high pitched. He's probably been straddling that edge this whole time, begging to leap off.

Akira wraps a hand around and takes Ryuji into it, a few quick jerks being all he needs before he tightens exponentially and comes with a cry.

Only a few more thrusts and Akira follows, grasping his hand tight as they fall into bliss.

His forehead meets Ryuji's back once again, warm breath spreading across their sweat-sheened skin. They stay like that for a while recovering, being together as their pulses stabilize and they can breathe properly.

Akira pulls out and has to admire the way his spend trickles down Ryuji's leg.

He doesn't for long though because Ryuji regains his autonomy and flips over, dragging Akira into a soft kiss, curling both hands into his hair.

"I love you too," Ryuji says, looking him in the eyes with the truth clearly shining through.

Even if he knows it, has known it the whole time, it spreads a honey warmth over his limbs, almost even better then his orgasm.

He rests his head on Ryuji's shoulder, pulling him in close as he repeats the same thing again.

Ryuji's happy to agree.

* * *

The next time the two enter the Thieves' Den, they can barely stand playing a game of Tycoon without falling into laughter, their cheeks colored in rouge.


End file.
